


Like a Fox in a Hole

by pillarbox



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Pre-Slash, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillarbox/pseuds/pillarbox
Summary: "You smell really nice."Steve laughs and shakes his head."I'm covered in mud and God knows what else, Buck," he says.  "There's no way that smells good.""All right then fine," Bucky says.  He doesn't move from where he's slumped into Steve's side in this little foxhole they've made for themselves somewhere in the snowy depths of the Alps.  "You smell like shit."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526021
Kudos: 34





	Like a Fox in a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt "you smell really nice," except, I never posted it. But I liked it a lot so it's here now for what that's worth!

"You smell really nice."

Steve laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm covered in mud and God knows what else, Buck," he says. "There's no way that smells good."

"All right then fine," Bucky says. He doesn't move from where he's slumped into Steve's side in this little foxhole they've made for themselves somewhere in the snowy depths of the Alps. "You smell like shit."

Steve can't help but laugh harder.

"I probably do," he says. "Mud, shit, blood, and piss."

"That last one's the beer," Bucky puts in helpfully, and damn if he's not right.

"They are supposed to have better beer here," Steve says. He moves his arm so Bucky can get more comfortable. Bucky simply burrows further into his side, and Steve, left with little else to do, wraps his arm around Bucky's shoulders and holds on tight as he can without hurting him.

"They don't," Bucky says, turning his head so he's speaking mostly into Steve's armpit. "I'd say it tastes like horse piss but horse piss probably tastes better than...whatever the hell that was we had...whenever the hell that was."

"Italy," Steve says, and Bucky simply grunts in response. "Or was it England?"

"England," Bucky says. His words are beginning to slur together, and Steve makes a note to check his injuries just as soon as he can convince Bucky it's his idea. He'd been an idiot coming to find him, something Bucky liked to tell him on the hour every hour, but damn if Bucky didn't seem happy to see him once he got through cussing Steve out. He'd nearly leapt into the hug Steve had offered and nearly leapt back out of it just as quickly, his face contorted in pain. Steve had asked about it but Bucky shrugged it off and shut down anything else Steve had to say on the subject ever since. "Fuckers gave it to us warm."

"Fuckers didn't have any electricity and we wanted beer any way we could get it," Steve points out, and Bucky just flaps a hand at him.

"Dugan and the others wanted beer," he says, around a yawn. "You wanted to go make eyes at Carter."

"I don't recall you saying it was a bad idea," Steve says, and Bucky shrugs his right shoulder.

"Got eyes, don't I?" 

Steve looks down and sees that Bucky's got those eyes of his closed. 

"You sure do," he says, patting his shoulder gingerly before resuming his grip. 

"Smart ass," Bucky says, and Steve snorts out a laugh.

"Wise ass," he counters, and it's not the best he could do, but Bucky laughs anyway.

"Someone's gotta be," he says. He's quiet for a moment, and then he says, "Hey, Steve?"

"Yeah, Buck?"

"You think if we get out of here, we could, you know…"

He trails off, and when Steve glances down at him, he's got an awful-looking frown on his face.

"What is it?" Steve asks, quietly, and Bucky shakes his head, turning his face away again so he's mostly back in Steve's armpit. "Tell me."

"'S nothing," Bucky says, and Steve won't have that. 

"It's not nothing or you wouldn't have brought it up," he says. "So c'mon just tell me. It can't be that bad."

"What if it is?" Bucky asks, pulling away from him. He sits up straight and that awful frown grows even worse.

"It can't be," Steve says, his heartbeat beginning to pick up speed in his chest. Bucky looks away, and Steve reaches over, sliding his finger under Bucky's chin and turning his head back so they're facing each other again. "Not if it's you."

"You don't know that, Steve," Bucky says, and Steve can't be sure but he thinks he can see wet on Bucky's eyelashes.

"I do," he says, without hesitation. "So whatever it is you need, just tell me, okay? We'll make it happen."

"Bucky-" he begins, when the silence begins to stretch out, and it's only after he gives him a nudge that Bucky opens his mouth and mumbles something.

"Come again?" Steve leans in closer, unfazed by Bucky glaring at him.

"I _said_ -" Bucky swallows and then breathes out, the sound harsh in the stillness. "Could I stay with you? If we get out and get to go back home, I'd...I'd want to stay with you."

"You what?" Steve asks, not sure he's heard right, what with all the hope careening through him. Bucky goes paler somehow and starts to move away. Steve's already grabbing onto him before he's managed to scoot over the first inch. "Say that again."

"I-" Bucky glances down at Steve's hand as he's moving it down his arm, ending with his fingers wrapped around Bucky's wrist. He squeezes it once before swiping his thumb across the hair peeking out from the sleeve of Bucky's jacket. Steve isn't sure why, but it gets him a smile, even if Bucky's eyes are still watery and red-rimmed. "I want to stay with you, asshole. If we ever get out of here."

"If you'll have room for me," he adds, and Steve can't help the laugh that bubbles up out of his chest.

"Of course I'll have room for you," he says. "Always."

"You mean that?" The smile is still on Bucky's face and growing brighter and it's such a nice sight to see that Steve could damn well sing.

"I do," he says instead, letting go of Bucky's wrist only so he can pull him into a hug. Bucky comes easily, tucking his face into Steve's neck. "End of the line, remember?"

"Yeah," Bucky says, with a bit of a laugh. His breath tingles on Steve's skin, and Steve shivers. "Probably ought to be finding a way out of here soon. Before this is the end."

"Yeah," Steve echoes. He doesn't let go of Bucky, though. "Reckon we should."

"After you."

"In a minute."

"Take your time."

"Might," Steve says, sitting back and pulling Bucky along with him. "You're kinda warm with all that hot air inside you. I think I can feel my toes."

"Fuck you," Bucky says, but he sounds fond as he's settling into Steve's side. He twists his body so his legs are thrown across Steve's lap and he wraps his good arm around Steve's waist. "Punk."

Steve shakes his head before resting it against Bucky's, pressing his smile to Bucky's hair.

"Jerk."


End file.
